Learning to Swim
by No One Reads Bad Fanfics
Summary: Nah, he's just learning to swim,' Troy said with a smile, 'the Sharpay Evans way' ChadSharpay


**Title: **Learning to Swim

**Movie/Show:** High School Musical

**Plot:** Just a small tale about two people out at the pool at night.

**Summary:** "Nah, he's just learning to swim," Troy said with a smile, "the Sharpay Evans way" -ChadSharpay

**Summary (Extended):** -

**Couple(s):** ChadSharpay

**Rating:** K+ (OMG, I wrote something Disney could actually use without going crazy, it's a sign of the apocalypse, pack your bags, we're moving to Mars)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing now and always will. The only thing related to Disney I own are slippers, socks, shirts, DVDs, soundtracks. pictures, autographs and posters, note that HSM is not on my list, take a hint!!!

- - - - -

_"Everybody all for one, a real summer has just begun, let's rock and roll and just let go to the rhythm of the drums, everybody one for all and all for one"_

The song still echoes in his head as he sits on the edge of the pool rocking his feet into the smooth surface. The midnight blue water reflects the beautiful night's sky and only seems to make him tired. The water would wake him, but he won't go in. He wouldn't dare dive into the freezing pool, he has too many reasons not to, one of which is right across from him watching his every move.

"Are you getting in or not?" she asks, her voice penetrating the calm serenity of the dark summer's night. He looks up at her and for a moment has her confused with someone else. She doesn't seem like the same person. Her skin glows as the moon's rays hit her delicately, her big brown eyes glisten in contrast to the dark waters, her long silky smooth hair clings effortlessly to the sides of her flawless face as they are wet and her pricey outfit holds onto her in just the right places as she swims forwards and backwards in the pool.

"I'm fine" he says turning his gaze back to the waters. They don't look nearly as frightening as he makes them out to be in his mind. They seem calm, relaxing even. A slow yawn escapes his mouth as he thinks back to what time it must be.

"It's nearly midnight," comes her voice, "and you haven't gotten in the pool once this summer"

"I don't see the point," he responds, she, of course, has the same comment to follow as she had every night. The conversation was the same, as it had been virtually all summer. Since the first night they had talked by the pool it seemed that was the only conversation they could have. About him, her, and the pool. They were two very different people and the only thing they had in common was the love to be out there in the dark depths of the night just listening to the sounds of nature take way. It was their only common link.

"You never see the point because there is no point, it's just… soothing" she says

"This coming from you? It means nothing" he knows not of how sick of hearing that she is, he always says how empty and soulless her words are yet he listens all the same. He listens as she wines on and on about the so-called problems she faces. He listens as she complains about the water and her outfit being ruined. He listens as she blathers on about how annoying he is. And most of all, he listens as she softly walks away saying how much she loves him. It was their routine, every night, every week, every month, until summer ends.

"You know, summer ends in a month" she says changing the usual banter

"I know, you still aiming for the top?" he asks and he knows, without looking, she's rolling her eyes at his idiotic question

"Of course, are you still going to follow Troy like a lost puppy in the woods?" she asks and he has to control his groan as _his_ name is mentioned once again. He hates how everyone mentions Troy. Troy this, Troy that, he wants, just for one night, to not have to hear about Troy Bolton, he just wants to hear about… anything else, possibly, maybe even hear about himself, just simple Chad Danforth.

"No," he says straightening his back and pulling back from the water, "I shall do whatever I want and _I_ will be captain this year" he says and he pretends not to notice her laughs, although just hearing the sweet sound of her voice mixed with the small sounds of the wind makes him feel alive. He also pretends that he's not watching her, out of the corner of his eye, as she rises from the water allowing him to truly see the effects the water had on her outfit.

"Oh, silly, silly boy, you and I both know that to be captain, you must be a man and you, sir, are nothing but a silly boy" she says circling him as would a lion as it circles it's prey, but he doesn't feel enclosed, he feels powerful. She's doing it on purpose, he knows, she's just trying to get him riled up, she's said countless times how adorable he looks when he's angry, as his nostrils flare and his chest puffs out and his deep dark brown orbs fill with the heat and rage that fills his heart at that moment. He knows how much she loves watching it and that's why he allows her to make him so angry, just because he loves seeing her happy.

"I am not some silly boy, I am a man and I could be captain if I wanted to, it's about skill and I've got nothing but" he says

"Yes, but you also don't have the strength," a menacing smile comes where a warm one once stood and for a moment, he considers the option she's not just joking to make him angry but serious, "the world is a shark tank and you're not a shark, you're not even a little guppy that gets eaten by the bigger fish who gets eaten by an even bigger fish who gets eaten by the shark, you are nothing but a scared little child sitting on a tiny strip of land waiting, just waiting until his time runs out and the board breaks beneath him causing him to drown in his own self pity and depression", for some reason, her words get to him in a way no one else's words ever have or ever could. Her words hurt him more than a basketball hitting him in the head- even though he'd have his afro to cushion it, or a car driving over his leg, or falling off a mountain into a valley of sharp, pointy rocks; her words sting like a bee sting in the eye, her words cut through him like a buzz saw, they echo like a tree falling in the woods, he doesn't understand.

"I'm more than that," he says although he does not sound sure, "I can do anything, I am a shark, I am a ruthless beast ready to attack and take on any challenge thrown my way"

"Then swim, shark," she says, her voice no longer holding it's taunting tone but sounding more like a judge, like she's expectant, "you can take on any challenge, well, here's mine, get in the water and swim", he looks from her to the water and back again. He steps up to the water and looks inside seeing nothing but darkness. Memories of the past, the horrible past, flood back to him and he's suddenly overwhelmed with the dread of exactly what could happen if he decides to go in. He steps back and turns to her with his head low in shame.

"I'm not a shark" he says softly and he expects looking up to see victory clearly etched on her face but as he looks at her all he sees is a small smile. She's smiling and not out of victory, not laughing at his failure, but just smiling.

"Neither am I" she says and as she says those words it occurs to him why she's smiling, why she seems so happy and exactly why she started this conversation. He smiles as well and before he knows it they're in the middle of a laughing fit. If anyone would have walked by they wouldn't have known what to think. It wasn't often you'd find two so different teens laughing by the pool but then again this was Lava Springs and anything could happen at this strange country club. And indeed it does happen.

The laughter dies and he looks at her. His gaze is unlike what you'd usually see and as she looks back hers is strange as well. They look at each other with a look not many people have seen. It's a look that very few people truly will see and understand. It is a look of love.

She walks closer to him and grabs his hand. She gives it a small squeeze and with his signal, she jumps forward. He follows crashing through the velvety waters making large waves and a very hefty splash. The water pulsating around him, blocking his vision, filling his nose, pulling him down, he should be frightened, but he is not. He has her hand.

Together they push up and break through the surface once more, getting air into their lungs and shaking their heads they look at each other with smiles. Not regular smiles, but ear-to-ear smiles. Smiles that you'd see on that little baby as it sees it's parents and recognizes who they are, smiles you'd see on a parent's face as they watch their child walk up the aisle at graduation, smiles you'd see on the faces of that old married couple that had been through everything together, those kind of smiles.

The distance between the two seemed to melt away as did the outside world as their lips met in one passionate kiss. You could say it was the whole sha-bang, the sparks flying, the butterflies, the feeling of your heart just plunging down into your stomach and definitely the feeling of pure and utter bliss.

Two people walked up and gaze at the pool each holding a different kind of look on their face as they stared at the couple before them.

"Aww, they're kissing" Gabriella said watching the two

"Nah, he's just learning to swim," Troy said with a smile, "the Sharpay Evans way"

**Fin**

**- - - - -**

**Author's Note:** Okay, I was freaking bored out of my mind staring into space doing my homework the other night when all of a sudden a commercial for the HSM2: Dance Along comes on, for some reason, the first quote to rush into my head was the quote when Taylor is talking to Gabriella and Chad about Sharpay, somehow this was what came out of it, hope it wasn't too horrible.

_**Time Stamp:**_ Started- September 6th, 2007 at 7:30 PM ; Finished- September 6th, 2007 at 7:50 PM

Copyright: forbiddenfiction ©


End file.
